Fruits Basket and Black Butler: An Exciting Trip
by aozorpie
Summary: One day, Shigure and Ayame decide that most of the Zodiac should go on a trip to England for their summer break. But when they run into Ciel, Sebastian, and Lizzie, who are out on a walk, what will happen when Lizzie sees so many hot guys? Of course, lots of hugs. This is set before the curse is broken. Rating may change to M because of later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: An Idea

**Hi y'all! (I don't normally use that but I felt like saying it) T his is the first crossover I've written and I will get to the crossing over in hopefully the next chapter! I really love Fruits Basket and Black Butler and wanted to combine the two so here's the result! I'll try to work on this as much as I can but I have too much homework sometimes. Ugh I hate high school.**

**_Disclaimer:_**** I do not own Fruits Basket (that belongs to Natsuki Takaya) or Black Butler (that belongs to Yana Toboso)**

**The rating may or may not change to M later if I decide to add smutty stuff ^^ I can't decide on the ships though so I'll just have to wait and see...**

One afternoon, a few days before summer break, Shigure and Ayame come up with a brilliant plan (this is Aaya and Gure-san so expect the worst)

"Hey, Kyo-kun! Yuki-kun! Tohru-kun! Could you come here for a minute?" Shigure calls up. Kyo walks down the stairs, with Yuki and Tohru behind him. Suddenly, he stops, causing Yuki to bump into him from behind.

"What was that for, you stupid cat?" Yuki says irately.

"Don't call me stupid! And you'll find out in a minute!" Kyo yells back. Tohru steps out from behind Yuki to see what's going on. She looks up to see Shigure standing in the living room with a smug look on his face, with Aaya standing next to him. "Ayame...san?" Tohru says hesitantly. At that, Yuki looks up swiftly with an annoyed expression on his face.

"The one and only," replies Ayame, grinning. "How have you been, little brother, Kyonkichi?"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Yuki and Kyo yell at the same time. "And I told you not to call me that!" shouts Kyo. "Don't you ever listen?"

"Well, you should know by now that Aaya only ever listens to Haa-san," Shigure says. "Anyway, I called you three down because I have an idea." Shigure announces proudly.

"We both had an idea," says Aaya, not wanting to be left out.

"Of course, Aaya. Now, our magnificent idea is…" Shigure pauses for dramatic effect. "If it's stupid, I'll kill you," mutters Kyo under his breath.

"Let's go to England for summer break! "

"W-w-what?" Tohru says, shocked.

"That's it, you're dead, you stupid Dog! Why would you think I want to go anywhere with that damn Rat?" shouts Kyo.

"Why? Because it's fun!" Shigure says excitedly. _And because I want to tease my editor,_ Shigure thinks.

"We can get Momiji-kun, and Haru-san, and Tori-nii, and Kagura-san too!" says Aaya.

"There's no way Kagura is coming with us!" exclaims Kyo. "It's bad enough that you think I'm going to go with Yuki."

Tohru is just standing in a state of shock. _I've already had two trips with some of the Zodiac members… would it really be okay for me to have another trip?_ Tohru thinks. Shigure, as if reading her thoughts, says, "It would be perfectly acceptable for all of us to go. Besides, I don't think Momiji-kun will be opposed to the idea."

"Honda-san and I can talk to the others at school, while you and Nii-san can talk to Hatori and Kagura." They all accepted the idea, although Kyo was pissed at having to spend more time with the Rat.

It turns out that Shigure was right. When told by the others about the plans, Momiji bounced up and down with excitement. "YAY! This sounds like fun! Right, Tohru-chan?"

"Yes, it does!" replies Tohru cheerfully.

"It sounds like a good idea," says Hatsuharu.

"We'll just have to make sure that one of us is with you at all times so that you don't get lost," Kyo sneers.

"Was that a challenge, cat?" yells Haru.

"It might have been, cow!" Kyo yells back.

"Umm… I think you two should stop… people are watching us," Tohru says, trying to stop the imminent fight. It was true, people were staring at them, and for good reason. Kyo glares at Haru before turning away, while Haru makes sure he doesn't turn black and go on a killing rampage.

"When do we leave?" Momiji asks.

"Shigure said we'll leave the third day of summer break," Yuki replies. "That way, we can all get used to not having school before leaving on our trip."

"That's a good idea," says Haru.

"Yes, Gure-san really does have the best ideas, doesn't he?" says a very, very familiar voice from behind them. Yuki is the first one to turn around, and glares at his older brother as he approaches.

"What are you doing here, Ayame-san?" Tohru asks.

"Well, Gure-san and I already asked Kagura-san and Tori-nii if they would come, and they both said yes…"

"Damn it," Kyo mutters.

"...so I decided I'd come see my wonderful brother and Kyonkichi at school! And, of course, the beloved princess." Ayame finishes.

"You damn snake! Quit calling me that!" Kyo bursts out, while Yuki says irately, "Don't tease Honda-san, nii-san."

"I wasn't trying to tease her. It's true!" protests Aaya, while Tohru turns a faint red. "A-anyway, we should be heading back to class now," she says.

"Bye Tohru-chan! See you tomorrow!" Momiji says cheerfully, waving as he and Haru walk away. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo turn to go back to class, and Ayame waves a goodbye and walks away. Yuki sighs. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Throw him in a pit?" Kyo suggests, and for the first time, Yuki has to agree with him.

"Kyo-kun, that's awful!" Tohru says. "But we do have to get back to class before the bell rings."

"Let's go then, Honda-san," Yuki says. "You too, stupid cat."  
>"What did you just say? You damn rat!" Tohru smiles as the two arguing Zodiac members walk away, thinking, <em>I'm so glad that I can be with all of them every day.<em> She looks up. _Mom, I think you'd love them._


	2. Note

I've decided to discontinue this story, as it isn't too popular and writing a multi-chapter fic is hard during the school year. Sorry to disappoint anyone who was looking forward to a continuation of this!


End file.
